


I'm Only Happy When it Rains (Money)

by drippinhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Some Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippinhyuck/pseuds/drippinhyuck
Summary: Jeno really knew how to get himself into weird situations, huh?Or, nohyuck have fun being camboys.





	I'm Only Happy When it Rains (Money)

I’m Only Happy When it Rains (Money)

“Would you ever consider being a camboy with me, Jen?”

It was casual. Totally and completely nonchalant. Jeno’s white blonde head snapped up in shock. That… really did just come out of Donghyuck’s mouth. He was all too aware of what his best friend got up to in his spare time, mostly when his roommate was out- his own little show. And yeah, he knew he was good at it. He saw how much money the silver-haired, angelic-faced boy made nightly. Enough to constantly indulge himself with and still pay the monthly bills. 

Had Jeno considered it, briefly, at one point? Absolutely. Would he really rather run into oncoming traffic than admit to him? Yes. But there had been a time that Jeno had accidentally walked in during a show- well, it was his fault, anyway. Maybe if he’d just knocked before waltzing right in. Hyuck had been sprawled out, pretty cock on display, hitachi wand barely grazing the head. He’d ran back out, Hyuck too cum dumb to even realize he’d been in his room- until his door had slammed shut. 

He lifted his head up from his book- some conspiracy theory bullshit that Renjun had hounded him for weeks to read- arching an eyebrow calmly. Inside, yeah, he was screaming in what was definitely too high-pitched for his comfort. “What?” Oh, god, he sounded REALLY dumb. Hyuck finally dragged his gaze away from his phone screen, a bored expression written all across his face, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Jen, you’re pretty, but you’re not stupid. I know you heard me. I said, do you wanna join me sometime?”

An hour passed, and the two were sitting across each other, discussing what to say and what not to say while they were on camera. First of all, Hyuck would only be referred to as Haechan, for his safety, and Jeno would just be called whatever nickname he deemed best and most comfortable. Second, never panic. They had a safe word, and Donghyuck made him repeat it three times before they moved on. Then the conversation turned to a slightly spicier topic- what toy would they be using? Jeno watched in bemusement as the rather pixie-like male padded to one of his cabinets and pulled out something Jeno had only ever heard of. A Double ended dildo. “Don’t look so worried, pretty boy,” Hyuck snorted. “This probably won’t even go in you.” Yeah, right.

And that’s how Jeno ended up, sitting in a rather polite position so as not to put everything on display right off the bat, eyes staring straight at the tiny little camera embedded in Hyuck’s camera. He’d asked him why he didn’t just get professional setup, he could afford it, but he made up some excuse about how he actually preferred webcamming. Hyuck had given his cutesy little spiel, presented Jeno like it was preschool show and tell and he was some shiny new toy, then pushed him onto his back, unceremoniously parting his legs. The coo he let out sent shivers down the blonde’s spines- it was hot, and he definitely shouldn’t be thinking that way about his best friend, but he couldn’t help it.

“You’re so perfect, you know that? I know you’ll be a good boy for me.” He really, really hoped Hyuck was the only one who noticed his face going about thirty different shades of pinks and reds. Hyuck dragged his fingers up his inner thighs, almost fascinated by the firm muscle he found there.

“Have you ever stretched yourself?” Donghyuck- Haechan (he was really going to have to get used to calling him that while they were on camera)- asked him softly, hand already finding the lube from where they put it on his pillow. His cheeks heat up rather quickly and he shook his head shyly. 

Hyuck just snorted quietly and kissed the inside of his thighs before checking the chat box. Apparently something greatly amused him because he was turning his head back to look at him, grin stretching his mouth. “They wanna see me fuck you open on my fingers. What do you say?”

Jeno knew he absolutely had a choice. They’d discussed beforehand that if there was anything he wasn’t okay with, Haechan would immediately direct their audiences attention to something else- something he was all too good at. Considering for a moment, he slowly nodded his approval. 

It was weird. Weird didn’t seem to explain the way it felt when his best friend, might he add of ten years, was pushing his middle finger into him. He went slowly, of course, just to make sure that he didn’t freak him out. A strangled half gasp half moan ripped from the back of his throat and his head shot up. “What the fuck-”

“Shh. Quiet, handsome. Relax for me, it’ll be worse if you tighten around me immediately. It’ll feel fine in a minute.” His voice was barely audible- it wasn’t for their watchers to hear. He trusted him, more than anything. He inhaled deeply and returned to laying flat on his back. The other had been right. It didn’t take him long before he was subconsciously wiggling his hips back and Haechan was adding another digit, and then another.

He was definitely embarrassed to admit that he was dangerously close to his orgasm- and his cock hadn’t even been touched, just stiff against his defined torso. All it took was a quiet, shy, “Haechannie,” pulling the cutesy card just for the audience, and Hyuck’s head tipped up to meet his eyes. Automatically, he was grinning and pulling his digits out, cooing softly. 

He couldn’t help but feel mildly offended. He purposefully pulled his fingers out just before he came on purpose, didn’t he? That so wasn’t fair. Apparently Hyuck read his facial expression and just replied sweetly, “You’re gonna have to wait, yeah? I’ll get mine before you get yours.” He really was a bitch but he was too busy suffering from his orgasm denial to argue with him over it.

A quick reading of the chat box on the sleazy website told both of them that they wanted the newcomer to do something to the starlet. Haechan chuckled and flopped on his back, parting his legs almost coquettishly, fake innocent look on his face. “How about you eat me out, hm? And before you try to act like you’ve never done it, I know you have. Marcus doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.” a small wink at him before he laid his head on his pillow.

This was probably the thousandth time his face had gone red today. Of course Mark talked about it. Of course he did. Him and Hyuck had probably gotten stoned while he was at work and talked all about the things they’d experimented with.

Jeno dipped his head down between Donghyuck’s toned, tanned thighs, sliding his tongue over his tight hole. Jesus. Was he about to do this? He did not have the time to reconsider his decisions as he heard the soft ding from a rather big donation being made.

Using that as motivation, he pushed his tongue inside, hands carefully gripping the underside of Hyuck’s legs, making sure the viewers had a decent view of what was happening. “Jesus,” he panted and Jeno smirked to himself, continuing administrations. He ate like it was a sweet snack, until Hyuck was absolutely quivering from need. And yeah, it didn’t take long to bring him to the edge, so he quickly pulled away, earning a whine from his best friend. 

Revenge, that’s what that was, fair and fucking square. For leaving him high and dry and suffering. “You’re such a fucking brat!” Hyuck huffed but he couldn’t bring himself to actually care so he only shrugged. 

He almost told him, as he usually did, “That sounds like a you problem,” but remembered, in time, that they weren’t supposed to be like themselves. They were these characters. Hyuck, or Haechan, as this devilishly sinful little angel with a filthy mouth and Jeno- well, Jeno was the handsome, obedient, and ‘innocent’ companion. 

“Seems like they wanna see- oh,” his voice was smug as his eyes flicked over comments, brightening when he saw donation upon donation pop up. “They wanna see both of us get fucked. They’re paying really good money for it. Good thing I got that new toy recently, yeah?”

And that’s how they found themselves on all fours, toy lubed up with something that smelled rather vanilla-y. Hyuck’s grip was slightly shaky as he made sure it was pressed into the both of them properly, and once it was, he sighed softly, relief from being filled. No words needed to be said, but it definitely turned into a bit of a competition. Who could rock their hips on it faster, or who could push it further into the other to try to get them to cum faster. It really wasn’t much of a surprise when a half whine half moan dropped from Hyuck’s plump lips, his head dipped forward as he panted. He was impatiently, hurriedly, getting himself off, looking… desperate. 

Jeno was a little disappointed he didn’t get to see his face as he orgasmed, toy pushed deep inside of him. He could feel Hyuck’s petite body quaking and he quickly pulled off, pulling the toy out of his partner. He was about to open his mouth to say something to end the show, but Hyuck was already getting himself back together, and there was that infamous smirk back on his face. Before he could react, ask how he was feeling, he was being pulled into Donghyuck lap- trying his hardest to ignore the drying cum caked onto his thighs- and there was suddenly a hand wrapped around his cock.

It was definitely just a glorified handjob. He loved his best friend dearly, but he needed to improve his wrist skills. But god did his it feel good. He hadn’t really been paying much attention to making himself feel good, just been focusing on Hyuck. “You’re such a pretty little pup, hm?” Hyuck’s breath was hot against his skin, tongue barely touching the shell of his ear. “Such a good boy, too.”

All Jeno saw was white, and his cock was erupting, back arching as he came everywhere. He didn’t even know he was into that- but maybe it’s just because Donghyuck sounded so sinful and pretty saying those words.

Donghyuck carefully moved himself away from him after rubbing his side briefly, and blew a kiss towards their watchers. “Well, until next time. Don’t miss me, and us, too much.” And the screen went black.

Jeno stayed where he was, slowing his breathing down until he could properly function, eyes only sliding open when he was back in what felt like the world of the living. 

“I mean it, Jen. You did really fucking good.” the older didn’t have very much time to do anything but blush before Donghyuck was gently pressing his lips against his, the gloss he’d applied before the show slightly sticky and messy.

And then his lips were gone, and Hyuck was smiling impishly.

Jeno sputtered, shutting the laptop and looking at him in equal parts wonder and confusion. "I thought we weren't supposed to kiss." They’d kissed before on dares, at parties, etc, plenty of times. In fact, Hyuck had whined when they were preteens that he was cheated because Mark Lee was his first kiss and Jeno wasn’t. He’d always thought that was a joke, but… maybe, maybe it wasn’t.

"Yeah, you’re right, but I changed my mind. You looked really cute cumming all over yourself." his shoulders barely lifted into a shrug.

Jeno's face went tomato red and he booked it out of the bedroom, only bothering to pull on his boxers.

Donghyuck giggled quietly to himself, wiped himself off, and promptly took a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> haha,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,this is wild. I've had this idea on my mind for a hot minute and it finally came to life. also this is completely unedited so PLEASE forgive any of my mistakes .


End file.
